efffandomcom-20200213-history
Admin script: Rules
This is vstr script for admins. See also: Making Vstrs, Server vstrs This script contains all rules information along with explaination of what is altdim. Use if you want to gain some space on keyboard having all rules info for easy usage at the same time. Usage: Copy the script below and save as rules.cfg (you may chose other name though). Than change the bind keys if you wish (by default ther are: F1, F2 and F3). Place it in your japlus (or base) directory. In game use /exec rules.cfg . Using (by default) F1 and F3 you can now switch through all rules (you will see content in console). Pressing F2 will say the chosen rule/info loud. See also color variations of this script: Red, Green, Yellow and Blue echo "Rules script executed and ready to use. Use /vstr rules_help to display help." bind f1 "vstr PREV_RULE" //change the bind keys if you want bind f2 "vstr SAY_RULE" bind f3 "vstr NEXT_RULE" seta rules_help "echo Bind or use: vstr PREV_RULE to go to previous rule vstr NEXT_RULE to go to next rule //displays help vstr SAY_RULE to speak out the chosen rule. Rules are: 1.Have fun and LET OTHERS have fun 2.No laming 3.No recruiting 4.No spaming 5.No Advertising 6.Respect others and listen to admins (+7: altdim info)" seta PREV_RULE "vstr rules_7" seta SAY_RULE "vstr say_rules_all" seta NEXT_RULE "vstr rules_1" seta rules_all "echo 0.All rules;set PREV_RULE vstr rules_7;set NEXT_RULE vstr rules_1; set SAY_RULE vstr say_rules_all" seta say_rules_all"say Rules are:1.Have fun and LET OTHERS have fun 2.No laming 3.No recruiting 4.No spamming!; wait 300; say 5.No advertising 6. Respect others and listen to admins!" seta rules_1 "echo 1.Have fun and let others have fun;set PREV_RULE vstr rules_all;set NEXT_RULE vstr rules_2; set SAY_RULE vstr say_rules_1 " seta say_rules_1 "say 1.Have fun and LET OTHERS have fun. Don't annoy others even by acting 'with rules'! " seta rules_2 "echo 2.No laming;set PREV_RULE vstr rules_1;set NEXT_RULE vstr rules_3; set SAY_RULE vstr say_rules_2 " seta say_rules_2 "say 2.No laming:Don't attack players who chat! Don't attack players with saber off! " seta rules_3 "echo 3.No recruiting;set PREV_RULE vstr rules_2;set NEXT_RULE vstr rules_4; set SAY_RULE vstr say_rules_3 " seta say_rules_3 "say 3.No recruiting! Only EFF clan may recruit here.Recruiters will be permanently silenced/banned! " seta rules_4 "echo 4.No spaming;set PREV_RULE vstr rules_3;set NEXT_RULE vstr rules_5; set SAY_RULE vstr say_rules_4 " seta say_rules_4 "say 4.No SPAMing! Don't cover screen with pointless and annoying content! " seta rules_5 "echo 5.No advertising;set PREV_RULE vstr rules_4;set NEXT_RULE vstr rules_6; set SAY_RULE vstr say_rules_5 " seta say_rules_5 "say 5.No Advertising! Don't advetise any content and share any links on chat! " seta rules_6 "echo 6.Respect others;set PREV_RULE vstr rules_5;set NEXT_RULE vstr rules_7; set SAY_RULE vstr say_rules_6 " seta say_rules_6 "say 6.Respect others! Offences may only result in us having fun at your exp ense! " seta rules_7 "echo Alt dim info;set PREV_RULE vstr rules_6;set NEXT_RULE vstr rules_all; set SAY_RULE vstr say_rules_7 " seta say_rules_7"say ALT-DIM is no rules FFA dimension. All JA+ stuff is disabled there and laming is allowed! Enter by /amaltdim" Category:Admin Category:Scripting